


番外三 论周掌柜究竟如何出卖色相

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	番外三 论周掌柜究竟如何出卖色相

“孟哥，我想出去转转……”周九良觉得自己整个人都在散发着霉味儿，卧房门口是他能走到的最远的地方。  
孟鹤堂看着周九良努力眨巴着眼睛，勾着猫儿嘴盯着自己，心里像是落了一片鹅毛，痒痒的，一时间呼吸都变热了。  
“不……”孟鹤堂刚想拒绝，就看见周九良抿着唇，一脸委屈又强忍着的表情，话就怎么都说不出口了。  
“我的腿真的什么毛病都没有了！真的！不信你看！”周九良掀被下床，走了好几步，又准备跳两下，以证明自己。  
孟鹤堂看着周九良只穿着单薄的里衣，连忙横抱起周九良，按住了他蠢蠢欲跳的心思。  
“……”周九良被孟鹤堂这一下打了个措手不及，“孟哥？你鬼上身了？”  
“我这么大一小伙子，白长了是不是，连你都抱不起来？你是不是觉得我手无缚鸡之力？”  
孟鹤堂见周九良一副我不信，你肯定是被鬼上身了的表情，火噌地一下就起来了，不给你露两手你还真以为二嫂子是个妇女！  
“孟鹤堂！你扒我衣服干什么！裤子！别动裤子！”  
一番折腾下来，两个人都是气喘吁吁，周九良从小练武，力气自然不小，光着身子还想拿脚踹孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂的衣服在打闹中也凌乱不堪，干脆解下腰带，把外衫扔在地上，掰开周九良的腿就压在了他身上。  
“孟哥，你力气怎么这么大？”周九良被压在下面，有些心虚地讨好身上的人。  
“等会你就知道我可不止力气大了。”孟鹤堂没给周九良缓神的时间，一手勾住周九良的下巴，径直吻了上去。  
周九良被亲得迷迷糊糊，还想着找个机会把孟鹤堂放倒。感受到他的不专心，孟鹤堂用手揉捏着周九良的耳垂，又慢慢向下移动，挑逗着他的喉结，终于来到了乳尖。  
周九良终于反应过来自己此时的处境，准备反抗，却被孟鹤堂挑逗地软了身子，从鼻子里哼出一点奶兮兮的呻吟。  
孟鹤堂放开周九良的时候，他躺在乱成一团的床上，眼睛眯起来，小舌头还意犹未尽地舔了舔红彤彤的嘴唇。诱惑！赤裸裸的诱惑！孟鹤堂表示这样的小妖精他是不可能放过的，刚准备扑上去，就被周九良拿胳膊推开了。  
“孟哥以后每天我都要出去玩儿，你不能老把我关在房里了。”  
小样，在这儿等着我呢！看见孟鹤堂十分痛快地就答应了，周九良高兴地咧嘴笑了，“我还要下厨做点心，蜜饯也得再备点。”  
“好，都好！”孟鹤堂眼睛有点发红，满足心愿的周九良终于放下了抵在他胸口的手。  
孟鹤堂用牙齿轻轻磨着红肿的乳尖，一只手在周九良小腹处打着转，偶尔碰一碰滴着水发情的小九良，激起他一阵难耐的呻吟。  
“孟哥……”周九良急得奶音一个劲儿地往外冒，“给我……”  
“给你也可以，”孟鹤堂手指在大腿内侧轻轻划过，使周九良颤了一下，“每天出去的时间不能超过一个时辰。”  
“唔……不……不行……”自己好不容易能出去，一个时辰怎么够？  
孟鹤堂作势收回手指，遗憾道：“不行啊……那孟哥得去问问栾御医，这可怎么办啊……”  
这是丢下自己不管吗？周九良眼泪都要下来了，“可以！可以！”  
孟鹤堂奖励地撸了一把柱身，继续说道：“我觉得谢爷做的点心也挺好吃的……你说呢？九良？”  
周九良被孟鹤堂在腿根骚弄的手指折磨的神智不清，只能胡乱地应着，“好……唔啊……孟哥……给……给我……”  
之后就是情动的干柴烈火，孟鹤堂忍了很久，动作不甚温柔，只是顾及周九良的腿，才没把人按在床上操了个透。饶是如此，周九良也被情欲折磨得失了魂一般，腿被搭在孟鹤堂的肩上，春光一览无遗，炙热在体内横冲直撞，快感像是巨浪，把他死死地钉在床上，承受着一波又一波的高潮。抓住床单的手时而攥紧时而无力地松开，周九良再也无心顾及其他，好听的呻吟不断从口中传出，又给孟鹤堂心中的欲火添了一把柴。  
“九良，喜欢孟哥吗？”  
周九良已经无法分析出孟鹤堂在说些什么了，微微挣开眼睛，透过泪花去看孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂微微抿唇，几绺头发被汗浸湿，沾在额头上，生怕错过什么，眼睛牢牢盯着周九良，看见身下的人睁眼，则是扬起一个微笑，身下的动作愈发用力，使周九良微微蹙眉，“九良？”  
“嗯~”  
“喜欢吗？”  
周九良花了好一会儿功夫才想清楚孟鹤堂说的是什么，伸手抱住他的脖子，吻了吻他的唇。  
“原来九良喜欢快一点的，不喜欢温柔的~”孟鹤堂一脸奸计得逞的样子，毕竟这时候周九良迷迷糊糊地可以说是百依百顺，实在是太可爱了，让他忍不住逗弄一下。  
“不是~”周九良惊恐地睁大了眼却又被一个深顶激得声音都变了调，“嗯……”  
孟鹤堂抓过他的一只手，放在小九良上，又引导着他给自己带来快乐，“九良？你自己摸，好不好，很舒服的……”  
周九良被耳边的声音蛊惑，听话地撸动起性器，喘息声变得更加急促，声音也越来越高。  
孟鹤堂用唇堵住呻吟，随着周九良的动作抽动着下身，感受着后穴的吮吸包裹。  
只见周九良手上的动作越来越快，颤抖着哭诉：“孟哥……我……我要不行……了……”  
孟鹤堂咬牙承受着后穴的收缩，强硬地顶开肠壁，“我……也快了……等……我……”  
周九良一口咬上孟鹤堂的肩膀，耳边传来孟鹤堂一声闷哼，两人一起进入了高潮。  
直到第二天周九良都没琢磨出来他到底是怎么被孟鹤堂那个二傻子坑的，他揉着腰坐在床上，仔细盘算着下一次的计划，没有注意到孟鹤堂端托盘的手有些微微颤抖。  
又是一个晚上，孟鹤堂终于等到周九良腿上的淤青痊愈，连裤子都没帮人提上，就吻了上去。  
周九良觉得今天的孟鹤堂有些不一样，可是脑袋已经有些迷糊，根本无法正常地思考，舌头被吮吸得有些麻了，才反应过来推开他，大口喘息。  
孟鹤堂直接扒开周九良的衣服，露出两侧茱萸，双手同时挑逗着乳珠，又吻上侧颈，吮出一个个红梅，伸舌舔了舔。  
“孟……哥……你……”  
“九良，今天你在上面好不好？”孟鹤堂对着周九良耳朵轻轻吹气，试图再次蛊惑。  
周九良马上推开孟鹤堂的脑袋，红着脸，“我听不懂你在讲什么。”  
“不会我可以教你嘛，很简单的……”  
“不行！”周九良试图坚守底线，即使自己的阵地已经全部被敌方占领。  
孟鹤堂就知道他没这么快答应，于是腾出一只手，挖了早就备好的脂膏，将一指送入闭合的小洞，成功制止了周九良的挣扎。  
等到周九良适应了异物感，孟鹤堂开始浅浅地抽动手指，慢慢的传出了咕叽咕叽的水声，淫水打湿了手指，又随着动作流出体外，沿着股缝留下，浸湿一小片床单。  
周九良开始不满地扭腰，嘴里发出哼声，拿一双湿漉漉的眼睛瞧着他。  
不行……目的还没达到……孟鹤堂你要坚持！  
周九良看孟鹤堂一脸四大皆空的表情，气得磨牙，你他妈倒是把手抽出来再四大皆空啊，装什么得道高僧呢！抬脚就想踹他。  
孟鹤堂连忙加入一根手指，循着记忆抵上了周九良体内的软肉。  
周九良被刺激的眼泪都下来了，仰头喘息，触电般的感觉从那一点传向四肢百骸，叫他软了身子。  
就在这个时候，孟鹤堂又突然抽离，只浅浅在穴口扣挖，“想要吗？”  
“想……”欲望已经占据了周九良的大脑，直白又干脆地表达着自己的感受，“里面……好痒……”  
上钩了，孟鹤堂无声地笑了，低低的嗓音在周九良耳边炸开，“周宝宝在上面好不好？”  
周九良稀里糊涂就点了头，被孟鹤堂扶着，跨坐在他身上，在巨大进入体内时，他还清晰的感受到了上面的血管，甚至是血管的搏动都透过肠壁传来。  
全部进入时，两人都叹了一声，满满当当的感觉让周九良的思绪有些飘忽，一手撑在孟鹤堂身侧就上下动起来，“唔……”动了一会儿，还嫌不够，便渐渐加快了速度，肉体撞击的声音像是敲打着孟鹤堂的耳膜，震得他下体越发涨大。  
“啊……”周九良有些难以承受如此剧烈的快感，尤其是这个体位，让两人结合得更深，仿佛是要贯穿他一样。  
孟鹤堂则伸手揉捏起周九良的臀瓣，将它们捏出各种色情的形状，将他的屁股抬起又突然放下，甚至还挺腰，将炙热送得更深。  
“九良，都说屁股大能生儿子。”不知道为什么，孟鹤堂突然没边际地来了这么一句话。  
“嗯……我不……不能生……”周九良一边努力动着腰，一边回答。  
“可以的，我教你……”  
“好……”周九良随着孟鹤堂的手，上下动得越来越快，液体沾湿了两人连接处，连耻毛上都沾了些白沫，“唔啊……”  
待到孟鹤堂释放在他体内后，周九良双腿有些发软，将性器拔出后，就喘息着到在床上。  
孟鹤堂则是揽住周九良的腰，又将半软着的性器送了进去，将精液又堵了回去。  
“你干什么！”周九良的语气丝毫没有威慑力。  
“教你怎么生儿子啊？”孟鹤堂一双眼睛在月光下像是星星一样，亮晶晶的，“多含一会儿，说不定就能生了呢？”  
周九良实在是有些累了，手脚发软又挣脱不开，只能由着他去。  
“孟鹤堂！你动什么！”  
“可是周宝宝，要多来几次几率才大啊！”


End file.
